1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clip holders, and more particularly, to a clip holder for eyeglasses that can be mounted onto a car visor for easy access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often times, especially when driving an automobile or similar vehicle, the driver needs to access his/her eyeglasses for vision improvement, protection against sunlight, or for fashion. Applicant is not aware of a clip holder for eyeglasses that can be mounted onto a car visor for easy access.